This invention relates to the dispensing of digital information from an automated transaction machine. Specifically this invention relates to a system and method for downloading and dispensing digital information such as sound recording files from an automated transaction machine.
Automated transaction machines are known in the prior art. For purposes of this disclosure an automated transaction machine shall include any device which is capable of carrying out transactions including transfers of value. A common type of automated transaction machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs are typically operative to perform banking transactions such as dispensing cash, transferring value between banking accounts, or accepting deposits. Many ATMs are located in retail or service facilities such as stores, gas stations, restaurants and bars. The owners of these facilities often generate income from the ATMs through service fees on transactions performed with the ATM. For example if a user withdraws an amount of cash from the ATM, the user may be charged a small transaction fee.
If the ATM has only marginal use, the income generated may not be sufficient to justify the expense of maintaining the ATM. For example maintenance and service costs may consume a large portion of the monthly income generated by an ATM which has low transaction volumes. Consequently to enable ATMs to generate additional income there exists a need for an ATM to perform additional income producing activities that do not significantly increase the expense of maintaining the ATM.
Methods for the digital recording of sound are also known in the prior art. Such digital recordings are typically distributed on compact disks (CD) for playback on a CD player. As sound systems have become a standard feature of any new personal computers, digital sound recordings are also being distributed as computer files. Common formats for sound computer files include WAV (Waveform Audio File Format) and MP3 (MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3). To play such files, computer systems can employ a sound file player application such as the Windows Media Player. Sound file player applications read the digital sound files and output corresponding music through the sound card and speakers of the computer system.
Digital sound recordings may also be copied directly from an audio CD through a process called xe2x80x9cripping.xe2x80x9d Essentially ripping refers to the reading of the digital information that represents audio on the CD and saving the information in a computer readable sound file. Different formats of sound files have different characteristics. For example WAV files are typically uncompressed digital versions of sampled sound. MP3 files are typically created by compressing a sound sequence into a very small file (about one-twelfth the size of a corresponding WAV file). However, MP3 files are xe2x80x9clossyxe2x80x9d meaning that the compression algorithms remove digital information that most people cannot hear or cannot distinguish from other sounds. If a high sampling rate is used to generate the MP3 files, the sound quality is only slightly inferior to that of the original audio file. However, the advantage of the smaller size of the MP3 files is significant. These advantages include the ability to store more hours of sound recordings per amount of space in physical storage mediums such as, for example, hard disks, RAM, and flash memory cards. Also, the smaller size of MP3 files enables them to be downloaded much faster through a network such as the Internet.
Numerous web sites on the Internet offer digital sound files such as MP3 files for downloading to a personal computer. Also as a result of the popularity of digital sound files, portable computer systems have been developed such as the Diamond RIO which are specifically designed to load and play sound recording files.
Unfortunately, the technology associated with creating MP3 files from a CD and downloading MP3 files from web sites has resulted in a significant amount of music piracy and lost revenues for artists and music recording companies. Anyone with a home PC can generate an unlimited number of copies of digital sound files. By placing such pirated files on an Internet web site, unlimited distribution of pirated sound files is possible.
To deter copyright infringement and unrestricted piracy of digital sound recordings, the music industry is promoting an alternative file format for storing digital recordings called SDMI (Secure Digital Music initiative). The SDMI specification for sound files offers similar compression characteristics as the MP3 file format; however, SDMI is designed to have built in copyright protection features which limit the playback and duplication of the files. In addition Microsoft has developed an alternative specification for compressing and copyright protecting sound files called Windows Media.
Because MP3 files are already wildly accepted as the de facto standard, it may be very difficult for new file formats to replace MP3. The popularity of MP3 files coupled with unlimited sound file piracy may significantly decrease the revenue that recording labels and artists generate from the sale of music and other forms of audio. Consequently, there exists a need for a system of distributing MP3 files that enables the copyright holder to receive licensing fees for each distribution of an MP3 file.
Distribution of sound recordings from the Internet makes it much easier for an individual artist to reach a mass audience for their work without a recording label. As a result the variety of music that is available over the Internet is exploding. Many of the titles can be downloaded without a fee. Unfortunately much of the music that has no fee is low quality, amateurish, and not very desirable. If the artist is relatively unknown, it is very difficult to get users to download music for a fee. This is because most individuals are hesitant to pay for downloaded MP3 files before being familiar with the artist.
If the music is given away on a no-fee basis or even a low-fee preview basis, it may be difficult to generate any income from the music. Once the MP3 version of the music is downloaded, the MP3 file can be played, copied, and distributed an unlimited number of times without generating income for the artist. Consequently there exists a need for a system that enables individuals to test out songs for a small fee, but does not enable the users to copy or distribute the sound files.
To take advantage of the benefits of playing sound recording files rather than CDs or cassettes, a user must have a PC. Although the cost of a personal computer has dramatically decreased over the last two decades, computers are still significantly more expensive than a CD player. Portable sound file players such as the Diamond RIO are operative to play music independently from a PC; however they still must be connected to a PC at some point to upload a new set of MP3 files. Consequently there exists a need for a new system of distributing sound files that does not require the user to have a computer.
The current methods for delivery of forms of audio, visual, print and other media may also have drawbacks. Consequently there exists a need for a better way of delivering the content of such media.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital information.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital information to a portable storage medium.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital information to a portable computing system.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital information in exchange for a user fee.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to output digital information to an output device in exchange for a user fee.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to distribute user fee income generated from the dispense of digital information among a plurality of entities.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to download digital information from a digital information source located on a network.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital sound recordings.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to play digital sound recordings through a sound system.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital sound recordings onto a portable storage medium.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to dispense digital sound recordings to a portable digital sound file player.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to charge an account of a user in exchange for the playing of digital sound recordings.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to provide a selection of digital sound recordings to play when the user performs a banking or other transaction at the machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is operative to offer a selection of digital sound recordings to play that are downloaded from a network such as the Internet.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a system and method through which an automated transaction machine may be used to deliver and manipulate image content.
Further objects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in one exemplary embodiment of the invention by an ATM that is operative to dispense digital information which is also referred to herein as digital content. In the exemplary embodiment the digital information includes digital sound recording files that may be output through an output device such as a sound system in operative connection with the ATM. However in alternative embodiments, the digital information may include other types of information that may be digitally stored and transported over a network. Other examples of digital information include digital representations of images, books, software, audiovisual works, movies, TV shows, magazines, newspapers, games, compilations, and databases.
The ATM is in operative connection with storage read/write devices such as a floppy disk drive, smart card drive, flash memory drive, or any other device that is operative to read and write information to a portable storage medium. In the exemplary embodiment the ATM is operative to save digital information such as digital sound recording files to the portable medium.
Alternative embodiments of the ATM may include a portable computing device communication port that is operative to communicate with a portable computing device. When a portable computing device, such as a laptop computer, hand-held computer, or sound file player is placed in operative connection with the communication port, the ATM is operative to send digital information such as digital sound recording files to the portable computing device. Examples of communication ports that are operative for use with embodiments of the present invention include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, parallel port, RS-232 Serial Port, Infrared (IR) Port, Radio Frequency (RF) port, or any other type of physical or wireless communication port.
The ATM is operatively programmed to accept a fee from a user in exchange for outputting either digital information or saving digital information to a portable storage medium or portable computing device. For ATMs that include a card reader and are in operative connection with a host banking system, the ATM may be operative to charge the fee to an account associated with a credit card, debit card, or smart card for example. For ATMs that include a currency accepting device, the ATM may be operative to accept currency in exchange for outputting or saving digital information.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the ATM is in operative connection with a private network or public network such as the Internet. The ATM is programmed to enable a user of the ATM to view and select digital information that is downloaded across the network. For example the ATM is operative to display visual outputs corresponding to a plurality of sound recording files such as MP3 files, that can be executed to reproduce individual musical performances such as songs. The ATM is further operative to download one or more of these sound files in exchange for a fee and to either play the song through a sound system or send the song to a portable storage medium or computing device.
In an alternative form of the present invention, the ATM may be operative to periodically download a selection of digital information in response to programmed instructions to acquire one or more categories of digital information. By pre-downloading and storing digital information, the ATM does not need to be continually connected to a source of digital information. Also any delay caused by having to download individually selected information files across a network is eliminated because the files are stored locally in the ATM.
For example when the digital information corresponds to sound recording files, the ATM may be operative to periodically download sound files that correspond to the most popular songs for the week or other time period. In another example if the digital information corresponds to digital books, the ATM may be operative to periodically download digital books that correspond to a fiction or nonfiction best seller list or ranking. In another example if the digital information corresponds to broadcast TV shows, the ATM may be operative to periodically download digital files that correspond to the TV shows that were broadcast over a certain time period. Of course in other embodiments other types of digital information may be delivered and stored in the machine for delivery to users, or downloaded at the time in response to the user""s request.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the ATM may be operative to distribute the user fees for the dispense of digital information among a plurality of entities, including the owner of the ATM, the source of the digital information, and/or a licensing organization. This distribution may be performed for each user transaction or may be performed on a periodic basis. When the distribution is performed periodically, the ATM is operative to calculate an amount of value that corresponds to licensing fees for digital information that is downloaded or dispensed by the ATM during a time period. An amount of value equal to this calculated amount may then be transferred from an account associated with the ATM such as the operator thereof to the source(s) of the digital information and/or to licensing organizations.
When the digital information requires copy protection features, the ATM may be further operative to include or activate a copy protection feature responsive to the type of license being purchased by the user. For example, if the ATM dispenses SDMI or Windows Media sound recording files, the ATM may be operative to configure the files to limit where and how long the sound files can be played as well as whether duplication is allowed.
Alternative exemplary embodiments provide for the delivery and manipulation of image files through an automated transaction machine. In some such embodiments the machine may include a photographic quality printer and a user may selectively manipulate and/or print image files from a local source such as storage media or a digital camera, or a remote source such as a server associated with a film processor.